


Twenty

by aptasi



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Age, Communication, F/M, Fade to Black, Foreplay, Healthy Boundries, Kissing, Relationship in Development, Sex Talk, Sexual insecurities, Support, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptasi/pseuds/aptasi
Summary: Moiraine and Thom aren't youths anymore.
Relationships: Moiraine Damodred/Thom Merrilin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> So this got stuck in my head when a comment mentioned Moiraine and Thom's ages and the plot bunny basically made me write it. *shrugs*
> 
> This is meant to be set in Tear btw. I

Their patience finally snapped. One innuendo, one little flirtation too much and neither of them could take it anymore.

One moment Moiraine was having tea with him and the next she was panting hot into his mouth. The lock on the door of her room clicked as she reached around him and channeled it closed.

Thom took a few steps and pushed Moiraine, not too rough, onto her bed.

Moiraine's hands ran through his hair in a way that was somehow soothing and very arousing all at once, as he climbed after her and they kissed again and again.

Thom reached for her corsetry to rid her of it.

She caught his hand above the laces.

Thom winced. It felt rejecting but then no one had ever promised Moiraine would be willing to do anything at all with him. "You want to stop my dear?'

"I do not know if I can do this."

He nodded and got off her, sitting on the other side of the bed "I understand."

"No Thom I mean I do not know if I _can_ do this. I do not know if I have the physical capacity."

"To take off your dress?' He felt suddenly worried. He knew she'd been injured in the fight to take the Stone but if it was still bad now after nearly a week...

"I am not... twenty years age any longer." Moiraine said. "Men treat me as if I am."

"Oh" He'd wager every one of those additional years had added tension and repression too. Moiraine had been through a fairly brutal life.

"I know the agelessness seems like it should mean I can manage anything, but I never could make myself... fast."

"Men have gotten angry at you for not being ready for what they wanted." Thom guessed.

"They have."

Thom wondered how much of this was really age and how much of that was just normal. Or because Moiraine struggled to trust anyone. In any event, the reason was not most important. "That must have been an awful experience, my dear."

"Experiences." She said. "Plural."

"Well..." He said gently. "I know I mask it well" he threw in a wink "but I am not twenty either. I have some things to compensate for too. Maybe you understand that?"

Moiraine nodded and he could almost see her thinking, that gorgeous intricate mind spinning like clock gears. "I understand that, yes."

"Why don't we take this careful. I know some tricks to help the body along. I promise not to treat you like a tumble in a haystack."

Light, her eyes were so wide. "Careful?"

"It doesn't have to be a race to a goal. Not everything is like current events where you have to get a task completed before disaster does." He was babbling like an old fool, and being reductive about what probably consituted the woman's entire adult life. Thom deliberately slowed his speech. "We can take our own time."

"Why would you agree to so much work? There are many women in the stone who would give you more for less."

Why? Because Moiraine's body had been so ill used, by her cause and others, that the thought of making it feel revered, tended like a garden, tempted Thom like water in the Waste. "I like extraordinary women," he reworded the thought, "And you are that my dear."

"I am actually rather a dunce at this lately.." Moiraine muttered.

"I wonder what would happen" Thom whispered seductively. "If we stopped trying to fight your body. For example, you like your corset on, keep it on. Nothing says you have to be all the way in your skin to fool around."

Moiraine closed her eyes. "I actually would like to keep the clothing for a while."

"Is this a no for tonight or a let's go slow?" Thom said softly.

Moiraine drew in an uneven breath and then held out her hand to him. "It is yes, yes to very slow."

He carefully, sweetly, followed her hand up her arm and gently hugged her to him.

"I mean it, Thom, it will feel like it takes near an age to get anywhere with me." She lectured

"Just as well I'm already where I want to be." Oh he was going to absolutely linger over her.


End file.
